uncle_grandpafandomcom-20200222-history
Charlie Burgers
Charlie Burgers is an episode of Uncle Grandpa that aired on January, 14, 2014. Synopsis Man's best friend is missing His best friend! Can Uncle Grandpa save Charlie's best friend? Plot The episode begins with Charlie Burgers playing in his yard with his ball. Then, he accidentally throws his ball up on top of Angry Man Johnson's roof. Then, the tires of the RV fall down on Charlie Burgers's yard and then the RV smashes down there and Uncle Grandpa, Mr. Gus, and Pizza Steve come out. Pizza Steve talks about how awesome of a landing that was and Mr. Gus tells him that their never going to let him drive the RV again. Uncle Grandpa starts petting Charlie Burgers and introducing him to Belly Bag, Pizza Steve, and Mr. Gus. Charlie Burgers tells Uncle Grandpa that his ball is stuck on the roof of Angry Man Johnson's house and he needs to get it down, but he can't do that or else he will end up in Angry Man Johnson's dog graveyard. Uncle Grandpa, Mr. Gus, and Pizza Steve are too afraid to get on his lawn and they tell him about how they lost all of their balls too. Mr. Gus tells him of how he lost his wrecking ball, and a flashback shows him beating up a wrecking ball and smashing it. Pizza Steve tells him about the time where he lost his meat ball, and he has a flashback to a time where he was in the emergency room and the doctor pulled a meat ball out of his stomach. Uncle Grandpa tells him about a time when he lost his cannon ball and flashbacks to himself firing a cannon and his cannon ball going out of sight. Uncle Grandpa declares that he must help Charlie Burgers, and he will do it by turning the world upside down. Uncle Grandpa pulls out a gravity switch that will turn the world upside down. Mr. Gus asks why they don't just ride Giant Realistic Flying Tiger up there and get the ball back. Uncle Grandpa tells him that it's because she's in the shower and that they can't interrupt her. Uncle Grandpa puts the gravity switch on the tree and switches it to Upside Down. Then, the entire world turns upside down. They all start falling through the sky and Uncle Grandpa tells them to hold hands. Uncle Grandpa moves Belly Bag to his butt and Belly Bag reaches his hand out of his mouth and grabs onto a cloud and he swings them up on top of it. Then, Charlie Burgers asks how their going to get his ball down. Uncle Grandpa says that the ball is right at his finger tips, but it turns out that the ball is actually way up on the house. Then, Uncle Grandpa has the idea to hop from clouds to get to the ball, but then the clouds all become stormy and they run away from the storm and jump into another cloud. Then, an airplane comes by and they fly through the airplane and into the bathroom. They get locked in so Pizza Steve suggests that they exit through the toilet. They all flush themselves out of the plane and land in the talons of a giant eagle. The giant eagle flies them back to Angry Man Johnson's house and Mr. Gus pulls one of the giant eagle's feathers off and tickles it's foot and it drops them and they land on a cloud that is just above Angry Man Johnson's house. Then, Angry Man Johnson yells at them for getting on his cloud. Uncle Grandpa tells him that he doesn't own the sky and he angrily goes back into his chimney. He grabs the ball off the roof and plays fetch with Charlie Burgers. He throws the ball without switching the gravity switch back to normal and Charlie Burgers chases after it. Charlie Burgers and his ball go falling back up in the sky again and Uncle Grandpa goes to sleep. Uncle Grandpa has a dream about Mr. Gus warning him that Charlie Burgers is falling into a black hole in outer space. Uncle Grandpa wakes up and Belly Bag says that Charlie Burgers is going to go into another dimension and get torn apart by tentacled space creatures. The black hole just stays still and Belly Bag repeats it and the a Black Hole Monster's tentacles come out. They need to think if a plan to get Charlie Burgers back. Pizza Steve suggests that they pretend that they never met him and leave. Mr. Gus suggests that they turn the gravity switch back to normal. Uncle Grandpa suggests that they play a game of fetch the dog and use Giant Realistic Flying Tiger to get him back. He tells everyone to stick their fingers in his mouth and be blows the whistle with his chin. Giant Realistic Flying Tiger comes out of her shower and they ride her to space to save Charlie Burgers. They catch up to Charlie Burgers and Uncle Grandpa flings out Belly Bag and Pizza Steve to grab Charlie Burgers and pull him back up. Charlie Burgers growls at Giant Realistic Flying Tiger's tail and Giant Realistic Flying Tiger growls back at him. Mr. Gus is beating the Black Hole Monster and Uncle Grandpa pulls him off. They start to fly away but then the vortex of the black hole starts sucking them in. Uncle Grandpa says that they need something round and ball like to clog the black hole. Charlie Burgers sacrifices his ball and Uncle Grandpa pumps it up with his mustache to make it bigger. They clog the black hole with the ball and fly back to earth. Uncle Grandpa sets the gravity switch back to normal and Giant Realistic Flying Tiger gets back to her shower. Then, Charlie Burgers shows that he has multiple other toys stuck on the roof of the other house that they can save. Mr. Gus goes to flip the gravity switch again, but he breaks it and the world starts spinning out of control and piece by piece, it falls apart and they all fly through space and the episode ends. Where to Watch *Watch and Download here *Watch it here Category:Episodes Category:Uncle Grandpa Episodes Category:Aired Episodes